Sly cooper
Sly Cooper is the eponymous titular protagonist of the [http://slycooper.wikia.com/wiki/Sly_Cooper_series Sly Cooper series]. A descendant from a long line of master thieves, Sly is the founder of the current Cooper Gang and was hunted by Inspector Carmelita Fox throughout the first trilogy and part of the fourth game. Physical DescriptionEdit Being a raccoon, Sly has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. On his back is a small red backpack for storing away items and keeping his calling cards. In Sly 2 and 3, Sly forgoes the backpack for a red leg pouch attached to his left thigh. In Sly 4, with the exception of looking a little older and more mature, Sly now wears a red backpack like he did in ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus ''for his paraglider, and the red pouch on his leg has been replaced by a brown pouch. His belt buckle also has gold trim around the Cooper symbol. His backpack also has a Sanzaru Games logo on it. BiographyEdit Early lifeEdit Sly was born into the lineage of the Cooper Clan under the tutelage of his father. Between his father and the original Cooper Gang pulling off jobs, Sly would spend time with his father's friend, Jim McSweeny (being bounced on his knee). At the age of 3, Sly was taken by his father to a place in Italy (on the Ligurian Coast) to a Museum, where they met up with McSweeny, who took the map to the Cooper Vault and hid it in the museum. Sly's parents bought a farm where Sly grew up learning about his family's history as master thieves and was to follow in his family's footsteps; inheriting their legendary legacy, the Thievius Raccoonus, at the age of 8. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper Farm. Try as he might, his father failed to defend himself, his wife, and his son from the brutes, ending with Sly's parents being murdered. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house in search of the book, Sly helplessly watching while hiding inside the closet. After finding it, they tore out its pages and split it among themselves before leaving. Sly, without parents, ended up in an orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. Sly was determined to grow up as an accomplished thief and live up to his namesake. Cooky-Steelin' PlanEdit As children, the trio planned to steal the orphanage's cookie jar from Ms. Puffin, the Director of the orphanage, who would keep the children's holiday cookies for herself. Seeing that Murray couldn't sleep nights because he wanted the them so badly, the three decided to do something about it and became the Cooper's 3. Bentley eventually had come up with the perfect plan. Sly hid in Ms. Puffin's trash can and waited until she left for the night. By Bentley's calculations, they only had 3 minutes and 42 seconds until Scary John the Janitor came in to clean her office up. Bentley, talking to Sly outside the office window via the Cupinator, a device made from two paper cups on a string, tells Sly to get in to position two. Sly then pushed Ms. Puffin's desk and then her lamp near the bookcase where the cookie jar was located. He tells Bentley that all the furniture is in place. Bentley, realizing that Sly doesn't have the cookie jar yet, tells him to abort the mission as they're out of time. Sly then quickly jumps on the desk then swings on the lamps cord to gain enough momentum to reach the jar. Reaching the jar, Sly hears Scary John at the door. Murray, hearing John's name, saves Sly by speeding away on his tricycle while Sly holds onto the Cupinator and gets pulled out of the window before he can get the jar. Murray then crashes the tricycle because of the lack of breaks. He apologizes for crashing the tricycle with Sly lamenting that they were lucky. Bentley asks Sly how they could be lucky, as the mission was a failure. Sly then takes his cap off and reveals that he stored all the cookies from the jar in his cap before Murray saved Sly from Scary John. The trio then began to eat the cookies. With the mission a success, the Cooper Gang was born. Meeting CarmelitaEdit Sly, just arriving in Paris for the first time, was jumping around the rooftops exploring the city. He then sneaked into the Paris Opera House. The Opera House was empty apart from three people, a rookie policewoman, Carmelita Montoya Fox, Inspector Barkley and Ms. Tuskinanny (an opera singer and owner of the Diva Diamond) talking. Sly overheard Barkley roaring at Carmelita, the Inspector, nearing retirement and wanting to know that he was making the right choice in promoting her to his position, thought she wasn't up to the job of protecting the Diva Diamond and securing the Opera House. Sly enamored by the fox devised a plan to meet her. He went to the roof of the opera house and took out a map of Paris to see the lay of the land. Carmelita, ventured to the roof to find Sly overlooking the city. She called for some guards and they apprehended him, just as he had planned. They then tied and locked Sly in the janitor's closet. Fortunately, the janitor opened it, giving Sly enough time to cut himself free and escape to the Opera House's ventilation system. He then spied Barkley yelling at Carmelita because of Sly's escape, Carmelita then stormed off angrily. Realizing the trouble he got Carmelita in, Sly tried to help get her back in Barkley's good books. Backstage while Carmelita was looking for traces of Sly, Sly spotted Pierre, the stage manager, stealing the Diva Diamond amid the chaos. Sly knocked Pierre out and took the diamond, he then tied Pierre up, put a paper bag over his head and suspended him above the opera stage. Carmelita, Inspector Barkley and Ms. Tuskinanny then went on the opera's stage. Realizing the diamond was stolen, Tuskinanny began wailing while Barkley started shouting at Carmelita, reducing her to tears. Sly then cut the rope suspending Pierre, and dropped him in front of the three. Carmelita removed the mask to find Pierre with the Diva Diamond around his neck. She looked inside the bag to find Sly's calling card. Watching from the seats at the back of the opera house, Sly saw a real hero in Carmelita, who was then promoted to Inspector for protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre. Sly and Carmelita would later meet each other numerous times in the future. role in the series he is still the same,but his father was part of the first company of light, and is also the winx spy theif into tough area's and is ty's buddy. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Sly's team Category:Mammal